


Nothing to lose

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: «Обмазать Брюса Уэйна мёдом и скормить жукам» — вот что такое безумие. (с) Джереми Валеска





	Nothing to lose

По коже медленно стекает что-то густое и тёплое, незримо щекочет и вызывает дрожь. Брюс чувствует лёгкий холод, сладкий запах и руки на груди, осторожно размазывающие тягучую жидкость, и открывает глаза, зная, кого увидит. Над ним ожидаемо нависает Джереми, который расслабленно водит ладонями по его коже.

— Перестань, — тихо говорит Брюс, не пытаясь вырваться: даже моргание сейчас даётся с трудом. Свет от единственной лампы бьёт прямо в глаза, неровно рассеиваясь по всей комнате.

Чужие руки замирают, и Джереми поднимает на него оценивающий взгляд своих полупрозрачных глаз.

— Не могу, — так же тихо отвечает он. Хотя когда этот психопат вообще повышал голос? Согревшиеся пальцы зачерпывают что-то из большой банки и вновь опускаются на грудь, сползая к животу. Брюс неожиданно понимает, что после этого не сможет есть мёд. — Ты сам виноват. Не стоило доводить до… такого.

Сердцебиение болезненным гулом отдаётся в ушах, текущая по венам кровь закипает, лицо Джереми расплывается в нечёткое белое пятно. Ещё никогда Брюс не чувствовал себя настолько близким к убийству.

— Я хотел обойтись малым уроном, — влажные подушечки пальцев оглаживают кадык, соскальзывая к ключицам, — но ты меня спровоцировал на ужесточение методов. Надеюсь, после этого всё поймешь. Я могу быть очень изобретательным, ты же знаешь.

— Я знаю, что ты болен, Джереми, — устало шепчет Брюс, переводя невидящий взгляд в сторону. В памяти поочерёдно всплывают новостные заголовки о смерти Гордона, безумная улыбка на лице убитого им (мне так жаль, господи, прости) Альфреда и остекленевший взгляд Селины. — И что тебе никогда не стать новым Джеромом. Ты всего лишь его тень, подражатель, если хочешь. Не более.

Джереми не прерывает своего занятия, методично покрывая его тело липкой сладостью. На секунду широкая ладонь резко сжимается на лодыжке, но тут же отпускает и мягко поглаживает пострадавшее место. От этой нездоровой ласки в горле поднимается тошнота, и Брюс только сейчас в полной мере ощущает свою наготу и беспомощность.

— Полагаю, нам обоим его не хватает, — буднично замечает Джереми, перемещаясь выше, к коленям. — Но я не собираюсь им становиться, как уже говорил. Пойми, у нас с тобой одна цель: спасти этот город. И если необходимо удалить меланомы, я без раздумий возьму скальпель.

— Начни с себя, — безразличным тоном советует Брюс, едва удерживая глаза открытыми. Он просто… устал. Слишком устал.

Джереми хмыкает и невесомо водит пальцами по тазовым косточкам. Видимо, его происходящее изрядно забавляет. Или ему плевать. По этому мёртвому безэмоциональному лицу сложно что-либо прочесть, в отличие от богатого на мимику Джерома. Тот парень вообще не скупился на выражение своих чувств, упокойте его душу кто-нибудь, наконец.

— Выглядишь слишком спокойным для человека, целостность которого с минуты на минуту будет нарушена, — говорит Джереми, бросая взгляд, который с натяжкой можно назвать удивлённым. — Ты ведь помнишь второй пункт в желании моего брата?

Хотелось бы забыть. Брюс чувствует себя будто во второй коже, тесной и удушающей.

— Жуки, да. Типично для него, — может, он сумеет отключиться быстро и не умереть от болевого шока.

— Именно, — кивает Джереми, перебирая его пальцы и обмазывая до кончиков ногтей. — Поэтому я внёс некоторые изменения. Уверен, тебе понравится. Ты ведь так сожалел о смерти мисс Кайл.

Он медленно проводит ладонью по плечу, отстраняется и ленивыми движениями вытирает руки влажной салфеткой. Кисти, ещё секунду назад блестевшие янтарём в блёклой люминесценции, обретают привычный трупный оттенок. Джереми бросает на него последний взгляд, разворачивается и направляется к двери.

— Больше предупреждений не будет, — напоминает он и распахивает дверь, отходя в сторону. — Не мешай мне очищать город.

Не видно, кто зашёл, зато слышно мяуканье. Множественное. Иисусе, сколько тут..? Собравшись с силами, удаётся немного повернуть голову, и в то же мгновение Брюс понимает, что зря: на него надвигается огромный кошачий оползень, привлечённый сладким запахом. Он провожает взглядом спину уходящего психопата, который оставил его на съедение голодным кошкам, и представляет, как его пальцы смыкаются на белой шее и сдавливают до тех пор, пока не ломаются хрупкие позвонки. Тёплые шершавые языки заинтересованно проводят по коже, выводя из мыслей, чтобы тут же впиться острыми клыками. Чёрт, он до этого и понятия не имел, что кошки способны причинить такую боль!

Брюс рефлекторно дёргается в сторону и осознаёт, что проклятый токсин ослабевает, что можно пусть с трудом и едва-едва, но всё же двигаться. Этого хватает, чтобы отпугивать часть кошек, но не хватает для того, чтобы подняться на искусанные ноги и уйти. Плевать, он продержится, не позволит сожрать себя своре животных. Кажется, это называют вторым дыханием или вроде того. Джереми считает, что смерть близких заставит его сдаться. Он не понимает, что теперь Брюсу некого терять, буквально. Что своими действиями он развязал ему руки.

Этот ублюдок прав лишь в одном: больше предупреждений не будет.


End file.
